Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga
by DragonBall787
Summary: AU/OOC Fic! It's finally here! After two years of waiting, I finally finished all of my fics...all there's left is high school! Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Piccolo and more DBZ characters enter a new league in West City High School...action, adventure, and comedy awaits! This is Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga! BxV, GxCC, Kx18, etc. NO DRAMA/LEMONS
1. Rules and Info

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Rules and Info

Now I know you're all eager to see Dragon Ball Z in High School: Freshman Saga, but as you know, I'm not starting till August. So why does this chapter exist, you ask? Well, this is sort of a guide for newbies or people who just followed me or never read my stories. I know my regulars are pissed, but trust me, it's for the best.

First let's start with my rules for all 4 of my high school fics:

My Rules in Dragon Ball Z in High School Series:

• No drama! (I will not include any drama, it's depressing and in basically MOST high school fics)

• There will be fighting though (Drama doesn't exactly mean fighting. I will make the characters fight an enemy, since it's DBZ, but in a comedic way. And as an example, Goku and Vegeta might fight, but not seriously, more like sparring)

• No pregnancy! (I will NEVER do that story of where Bulma or any girl gets knocked up and the heartless boyfriend rejects the baby and breaks up with her till like 5 years and then gets back together. I also won't include ANY pregnancy. High school isn't like that, it's actually FUN, not dark)

• No lemons! (I might include a lemon (very unlikely), but it'll be ONLY in their senior year, where they're 18. No younger.) Even if I don't do a lemon, there will be mentions of sex in their SENIOR year. There will be kissing though through out the four fics.)

• No rape! (I refuse to do a sick rape scene)

• No break ups (I won't break up any major characters at all! Not even temporary break ups! That counts as drama! The couples in Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 8th Grade will remain that way)

•I will include cursing, but instead of one letter being shown (Ex: D***! S***! F***!) only one censor will be shown (Ex: D*mn! Sh*t! F*ck!) This is cause high school is more of an adult/teen fic, unlike the Middle School trilogy and the Elementary Series, they're not little kids anymore. But I'll still censor the cursing, cause it's probably disturbing to some readers.

• I don't care if you flame, just have this warning: You will be treated HARD (On Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta) if you send a long, dumb flame about ANYTHING in this series. I don't tolerate people who don't listen to the story, my author's notes, and my SUMMARY! If it's a petty flame like 'u suk dik' I'm just gonna ignore it. If it's a criticism, I won't count it as a flame, but I will either A) Admit my mistakes or B) Correct you. On 8th grade most of the 'critics' were insulting me more than criticizing, (I told them I like the way my fic is and kept comparing me to them when they "first started making fics". I've been making SUCCESSFUL fics for over a year now, I can handle myself. Even my first fic (Kindergarten) was successful, and I was 12!

• My high school fic may seem different (with no drama and mainly comedy) than most others, but don't take it as a bad thing. My fics are mainly for people who hate angst and drama and crave comedy, if you're one of those people who don't like, and I quote "childish" fics, then don't read it. It has some decent action with them fighting, so if you like action, you may like this fic, even though it's not gruesome or anything like that.

These rules are simply warnings and info that you need to know what my story's gonna be like. The reason I'm doing this 8 months early is 1: I KNOW a lot of people are gonna follow me by that time 2: I'm halfway through 8th grade, and I think it's about time I start planning out my high school years with these 4 fics being stretched out so long. Now, time to get to the more exciting part: the characters.

Main Characters-

**Goku- **14 years old, dating Chi-Chi (tailess)

**Vegeta- **15 years old, dating Bulma (has tail)

**Bulma- **15 years old, dating Vegeta

**Chi-Chi- **15 years old, dating Goku

**Krillin- **14 years old, dating 18

**18- **15 years old, dating Krillin

**Piccolo- **15 years old, asexual

Main Secondary-

**Tarble- **14 years old, brother of Vegeta, dating Gure (has tail)

**17- **15 years old, dating Maron

**Raditz- **15 years old (21 mentally, turned into a teenager) *has tail*

**Turles- **14 years old, dating Celeria (has tail)

**Celeria- **13 years old, dating Turles, Vegeta's little sister (has tail)

**Nappa- **15 years old (21 mentally, turned into a teenager) *has tail*

**Tights- **15 years old, Bulma's older sister

**Zarbon- **14 years old, dating Tights

**Maron- **15 years old, dating 17 (Bulma's FRIEND)

**Cell- **15 years old, Bulma's rival/friend, best friend to Frieza

**Frieza- **15 years old, best friend to Cell

**Cui- **15 years old, Vegeta's rival

**Master Roshi-** Old pervert, somehow got into this school, Goku and Krillin's childhood mentor

Other Secondaries-

Tien, Launch, Mai, Princess Snake, Taleem,Brolly, Bojack, Dodoria, Celeria, Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Zangya, Android 13, Android 14, Oolong, Yamcha (Never dated Bulma), Puar, Chiaotzu, Beerus, Whis, Hercule, Buu, Arale, Obotchaman, Teen Cooler

Adults-

**King Vegeta-**Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria's father, principal of their school, can be an idiot sometimes, obsessed with 2k basketball games

**Bardock- **Goku and Raditz's father, has comedic anger issues, very smart compared to his sons, Bulma and Cell's advanced teacher, doctor/professor

**Gine- **Goku and Raditz's mother, works at meat shop, smarter than her whole family, including Bardock (most times), blames Bardock for her sons' mistakes

**King Vegeta's wife- **Mother of Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria. Constantly scolds KV of being a bad father, both accidentally traumatizing Vegeta more times than needed

**Mrs. Blutzinger- **A former principal to the Z Fighters back in grade school, wife of ex-principal, Mr. Blutzinger. Now she's vice-principal of West City High, Z Fighters constantly call her surname 'Buttstinger', loves soap operas and torturing kids

**Paragus- **Father of maniac, Brolly, hates King Vegeta and Bardock

**Dr. Gero- **Mentally insane man, "father" of Cell, 18, and 17, fell in love with Walmart robot, Gracie, who rusted herself to death

**King Piccolo**- Piccolo's father, has anger issues

**Dr. Briefs-** Bulma's father, genius, oblivious to his surroundings

**Mrs. Briefs**- Ditzy mother of Bulma, flirts constantly with Vegeta (to his disliking)

**King Kai**- Goku's current mentor

**Old Kai**- Goku's ally

**Kibito Kai-** Goku's ally

**Babidi**- "Father" of Majin Buu, somehow lives after Vegeta kills him...

Well, that is most/all of the characters that will be in this story. But to fully understand, I BEG all of you guys to read any stories you haven't read of mines. Trust me, you'll be very confused. Also my high school stories will have...unique...everyday antics (Ex. A villain popping up out of nowhere, adventures during the middle of school, extreme dodgeball) So, if you're aren't used to ADHD, you're not ready for this story.

Overall, all of my elementary fics will be finished before August, my 3rd grade fic will be finished by January and my 5th possibly by March. With my 4th...I'll post it after I'm done with 5th. Anyway, this is my last update for the year, so I wish you all a Happy New Year, and I'll see you in 2015!

Next Time (August 2015)- A Brand New Adventure

P.S- PM me for any additional questions involving the series


	2. A Brand New Adventure 1-2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: A Brand New Adventure! (Part 1/2)

- The Weekend Before The First Day of High School -

It was a bright and sunny day, near the end of August, and you can hear from afar screams of excitement and the heat of battle, as the World Tournament was back!

"Welcome to the finals of the World Tournament! Where our two competitors rose to the top, and now are fighting for the Championship!" The announcer yelled over the cheers and excitement of the crowd.

"We now face the final battle between runner-up from our last tournament, Son Goku!" The announcer said as Goku appeared on the stage, showing a big grin.

"And son of Demon King, Piccolo!" The announcer yelled as Piccolo removed his turban and cape, pumping the audience up.

Near the ring, in the audience, showed Goku and Piccolo's friends and classmates, who most decided to participate in the World Tournament.

"Go Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed, "Kill that monster!"

"Hey! That monster is our friend!" Bulma objected.

"I still want Goku to win!" Chi-Chi declared.

"I'm going for the Namek, even though he's clearly weaker than Kakarot," Vegeta said, as he feasted on his favorite pancakes: Chocolate chip with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Are you mad you didn't join?" Krillin asked, a bit tired from his final battle, where he lost to Tarble.

"No, I already won before, what's the use of doing it again?" Vegeta questioned as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"I guess you have a point...isn't that Father below us?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta looked down their area and saw all of their parents, looking at the stage.

"Go Kakarot! Kick his a**!" Bardock yelled.

"No Piccolo, you beat that little monkey!" King Piccolo retorted.

"Monkey?! Who are you calling monkey?!" Bardock yelled as he got in King Piccolo's face.

"Your son, dumba**!" King Piccolo yelled as he glared back at Bardock.

"You both are monkeys!" King Vegeta snickered as his wife and Gine joined in.

"HEY!" King Piccolo and Bardock objected.

The drums started beating slowly, gradually picking up the pace, making the tension really show, until the announcer yelled, "LET'S BEGIN!"

Goku and Piccolo studied each other for a good minute, before Piccolo made the first move.

He shot a beam from his eyes, making Goku jump up in the air, dodging it.

"Woah! Piccolo initiated the first attack, forcing Goku to dodge!" The announcer marveled.

"That was close!" Goku muttered, checking to see if he was hurt anywhere.

While Goku was in the air, Piccolo appeared over him and yelled, "I'm right behind you!" before knocking him to the ground, making some of the stage break apart.

Goku slowly got up and smiled at Piccolo, "It's about time I got serious!"

Piccolo smirked, "About time!" and charged at Goku.

They exchanged hits and blows as they moved faster than the human eye can see.

"Woah! They're moving so fast, that I can't see!" the announcer yelled.

"We know that, idiot!" Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma growled.

"What?! He's f*cking annoying me!" Vegeta protested.

Goku dodged Piccolo's punch and sent a swift kick towards him.

Piccolo barely dodged it, and stepped back. He charged a sparking energy with two fingers and faced Goku.

"魔貫光殺砲!" he yelled as he sent his spiral beam towards Goku.

Goku quickly backflipped out of the range, 'I need to finish this!' he thought.

Goku slowly turned away from Piccolo, and began his final attack.

"Ka..." Goku said as he got into position.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw Goku charging his signature attack, 'But why is he doing it away from me...' he thought.

"me..." Goku grunted as his ki formed a ball cupped between his hands.

The audience started murmuring in confusion, and the announcer for once, had no words to say.

"ha..." Goku's voice rose as he started powering up.

"What's Kakarot doing?! He's facing away from the Namek!" Vegeta yelled.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed in the background, killing an employee.

"..."

"Is Kakarot acting more idiotic than usual?!" Raditz groaned.

"Let's just see what he does..." Nappa sighed.

"Seems strange...what do you think?" Krillin asked 18.

18 shrugged and kept watching the fight.

"me..." Goku yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I still don't get it!" Bardock said, "He's facing away from the enemy!"

"Ha! Your son's an idiot!" King Piccolo chuckled.

But what Goku did surprised them all.

He placed his fingers on his forehead and IT right in front of Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he barely got out, "WHA-"

"HAAA!" Goku screamed as he released his signature attack towards Piccolo.

"Argh!" Piccolo growled as he tried to endure the Kamehameha, and push it away but it was too strong to do so.

"Kakarot's a genius!" Bardock marveled.

"..." King Piccolo gaped in shock.

"Go Goku!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Come on Namek..." Vegeta growled.

"Yeah! I can't lose this bet!" Frieza gritted out.

"Heh heh heh!" Cell chuckled.

Piccolo held on as long as he could, but he couldn't hold on anymore, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Kamehameha blasted Piccolo out of the ring, and he crashed right into his father.

"Oof!" King Piccolo yelled as he was knocked down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bardock laughed.

"S-Shut up!" King Piccolo growled.

"Ugh..." Piccolo groaned as he passed out.

"Son...GET OFF ME AND STOP BEING SUCH AN EMBARRASSMENT!" King Piccolo screamed as he tried to lift the heavy Piccolo off him.

"The winner is Son Goku!" the announcer yelled as he raised Goku's arm up high.

The crowd went crazy as Goku wiped the sweat off of his forehead and tiredly smiled.

Fireworks went off in the sky, and music started playing joyously.

"Where's my 20 zeni?" Cell smirked.

"D*mn you!" Frieza growled as he handed Cell his 20 zeni.

"Argh...stupid Namek!" Vegeta growled.

"Told you!" Chi-Chi smiled.

Outside the tournament, Goku was receiving praise from his parents.

"That trick was genius! I never thought you would do something do amazing!" Bardock praised.

"You know, if you keep winning, you can get scholarships," Gine said.

"That sounds good..." Goku said, not knowing what a scholarship is.

As his parents went to talk to the other parents, the Z Fighters caught up with him.

"Goku you were amazing!" Chi-Chi said as she hugged him tightly and pecked his cheek.

Goku smiled, kinda getting used to Chi-Chi affection, and turned towards Piccolo (His father kicked him down the bleachers) and held out his hand, "Nice job!"

"Hmph, you Saiyans never lose," Piccolo smirked as he grabbed Goku's hand and shook on it.

"Namek what's wrong with you?! I wanted you to win!" Vegeta growled.

"And I don't give a f*ck," Piccolo snorted.

Tarble and Celeria snickered, but Vegeta's glare made them stop.

"Vegeta! I wanted to go against you!" Goku whined.

"I want a break from the stupid tournament! Plus also, we can spar, can't we?!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah..." Goku muttered.

"This summer went fast, didn't it?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Goku said.

"I still dread being a freshman..." Tarble groaned.

"I know! We have to earn our way to the top! And I'll be Prince of the School! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma sighed, "Please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Beating up nerds? Hell yeah I am!" Vegeta said.

"And I, the Quarterback, will lead the football team! And I'll sign up for Hall Monitor like I did back in 5th grade," Krillin said proudly.

"Krillin, you're such a nerd! One, Vegeta, Goku, and I are the captains, two, why would you wanna do hall monitor, and three the only reason you're Quarterback is cause you're small!" Piccolo stated.

"And how tall are you?" Krillin smirked.

"Tall enough to kick your a**..." Piccolo growled.

Krillin yelped and hid behind 18.

"I'm gonna be a track star!" Tarble smiled.

"Of course you are! You did win State last year," Celeria said.

"And guess what? We can get our learner's permit! I'll be able to drive!" Bulma said, excitedly.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, scared at the thought of Bulma driving.

"Woman, you cannot drive!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes I can!" Bulma stuck her tongue out.

"Really?" Vegeta asked.

Flashback-

"Awe you suwe you know how to dwive?" 5 year old Vegeta asked, hesitantly hopping on Bulma's toy car.

They were in the preschool playground, and Bulma insisted that he would ride her new toy car with her.

"Of couwse I do!" 5 year old Bulma said as he pressed a button, and the car immediately blasted off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled as he clutched the car with his life.

"WHEE!" Bulma laughed as she made sharp turns and twists.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled as he jumped out of the car's view.

Goku quickly tackled Chi-Chi out of the way of the car.

"Oh Goku! You saved me!" Chi-Chi marveled as she hugged Goku tight.

"I couldn't just let people get huwt..." Goku said, trying to get out of her grip.

"WAAAH!" Yamcha cried as he got ran over.

Vegeta grunted as he used the windshield wipers to clear Yamcha out the way.

They zoomed past Piccolo, who rubbed his eyes, checking to see if he actually saw that.

"This is so much fun!" Bulma laughed as she looked behind to see a good view of their distance covered.

"Giwl, look out!" Vegeta yelled as a tree came into view.

Bulma questioned, "Wha-"

CRASH!

The car was busted up after the crash, and Bulma and Vegeta stood there, protected by the mini air bags which popped out.

"...My caw!" Bulma cried as she wailed over the broken pieces.

"Ugh..." Vegeta groaned. He'll never get in a car with her again.

End Flashback-

"Ok, maybe I have a few problems, but I'll learn!" Bulma stated.

"Whatever, just don't invite me into your car!" Piccolo said.

"Brats! Time to go!" Bardock yelled, while Gine smacked the back of his head.

"I'll see you guys later!" Goku waved.

"Bye," Mostly everyone waved.

Raditz shoved Goku along as they walked towards their parents.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" Goku screamed.

Raditz, Bardock, Gine, King Piccolo, and Piccolo winced at Goku's scream.

"Christ! My ears! Yell quieter!" Bardock winced as he checked his ears.

"Sorry..." Goku chuckled.

Nimbus came out of nowhere and landed nearby Goku.

Goku happily hopped on, and asked, "Any riders?"

"No.." His family muttered and blasted off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Goku yelled as he blasted off with Nimbus.

"...He's a strange one," Cell sighed.

"Agreed..." Bulma sighed.

"Welp, I'll see you guys Monday," Piccolo said as he started flying home.

"Yeah, I need to fill out forms for library assistant," Chi-Chi stated.

"No one cares..." Vegeta growled.

"Shut up!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"No, you shut up, Harpy!" Vegeta yelled back.

"How about we all calm down..." Krillin shook.

"SHUT UP BALDY!" Vegeta and Chi-Chi screamed.

"Why do I even bother..." Krillin groaned, "18, wanna go over Roshi's?"

"Whatever," 18 said as her and Krillin flew off.

Bulma looked at Vegeta and exclaimed, "Let's go shopping!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Noo-"

"Pleease?! You can come over tomorrow morning for pancakes, my mom's making them!" Bulma begged.

"...Fine! For the pancakes!" Vegeta announced as they walked off.

"See ya Cell!" Bulma said as she passed him.

Cell absentmindedly waved back while talking to Frieza.

**Piccolo: It's now time for Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

**Guest chapter 1 **

**VEGETA U RULE! I didn't watch DBZ until you came in and I thought u were F-U- REAKING EPIC! *i know I sound like a total fangirl btw V/B FOREVS**

**Me: Lol thanks!**

**Vegeta: Better me than Weakling...**

**Triple V chapter 1 **

**This will be cool what a bout Beerus is he going to fight goku again ssjg form is AWSOME**

**- triple V**

**Me: I'll do it! **

**Vegeta: What about me?! **

**DragonGurl57 chapter 1 **

**AUGUST!that's too far away!**

**Me: I know right, lol**

**Princessdbz10 chapter 1 **

**FINALLY! Good for you girl! Happy new year! So many exclamation points! But I am P***** Off that this isn't a chapter. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Me: Thanks! And I hope you're not too mad now that this is an actual chapter**

**Roxyfire57 chapter 1 **

**Can't bothered to log in. Wow. I can't wait!**

**You'll probably be the first (or one of) to ever be so dedicated and stick to an entire series like that, you have everyone's admiration...**

**Me: *Chopper blush and dance* Not EVERYONE'S admiration...I just try to do things different...**

**Vegeta: Ugh...don't compliment her...she gets all boastful and acts like she's humble!**

**Frenchie1999 chapter 1 **

**I hate that your not starting this sooner because im excited for this story however at least you're keeping your loyal readers like me entertained with 5th Grade**

**Me: Yup! I always keep my followers entertained! **

**Blake chapter 1**

**i have a question that's not really important but I want to ask vegeta have the false super saiyan hair? (like when in the saiyan saga before he landed on earth)**

**Me: He has his regular black/brown hair**

**Vegeta:...I dunno...I run on manga colors..**

**Blazingnyancat chapter 1**

**I can't wait!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Jennifer chapter 1 **

**Hi there! I'm looking forward to your story, I mean no disrespect when I say these few things though:**

**- I know you said that this story is mainly a comedy, but, you can't really capture a reader's attention with pure comedy. You have to a have at least a tiny bit of drama in there. Something to get the reader wanting more, you know what i'm saying? Sorta like a little suspense dashed in there too.**

**- I don't mind the Pregnancy thing, but I did wanna correct you on something there...Now I'm a senior so trust me, I know all about high school. High school does include many Pregnancies, now I'm not saying you need to put it in your story, I'm just correcting you. Also, High School is pretty dark...Yes there are fun times, but overall High School is very stressful. So at least put a little stress on the characters, to make this fic more realistic.**

**- The Lemon thing is all you, but I will tell you, there are many people in high school, regardless of their age, being sexually active.**

**- Now this rule, it's kinda weird...No break ups? I mean no disrespect, this is my opinion, but this makes no sense. Breaks up is like a necessary thing in high school. Everyone goes through it, it's actually healthy. Everyone I know in high school has gone through a break up. Even if you don't want to put any breaks up in this fic, at least let the couples have little quarrels. In every relationship there will be fights, if not, well then that isn't a healthy relationship at all. It wouldn't be realistic at all.**

**- About the critique thing...I actually looked at the reviews, yeah here and there, some things shouldn't have been said, but the point of them was to help you. It's always good to make room for improvement, it benefits you and the reader. So try to rethink the "I'm fine where I'm at". You love writing don't you? Don't you wanna get better at something you love? Don't shoo away the critics, they only want to help make your stories more amazing!**

**Well that's all I had to say, like I said, I mean no disrespect, I'm only telling you my opinions and my goal is to help make your story more realistic!**

**Me: 1) Well, all my fics had mainly comedy and they turned out to be successful. And if the comedy won't capture their attention, the action and story will. And if that doesn't do so, they can read another high school fic**

**2) It's Dragon Ball Z. I know there's pregnancies in high school, but if you make the right choices, high school will be fun. I won't be dating or all those extra stuff, so I think my high school years is gonna be fun. And Dragon Ball Z isn't too dark. And since it's characters from the anime, placed into a regular high school, you know it's gonna be more comedy than dark stuff. Plus also, I have a good sense if black humor, so that'll replace the dark stuff fine. **

**3) I know people have sex in high school, but that doesn't fit my story too well, and I'm taught that I need to be married before doing that stuff. So, if I'm not doing all that stuff in high school, my characters won't have to**

**4) Well, I personally think it's not necessary to go through a break up, just to make them get back together again, of course I'll have fighting, but not to the point where they break up. Like gosh, what's the point? Like they just get back to the same point as before! I think that's time wasting...**

**5) I don't want my story realistic...it's Dragon Ball Z, NOTHING'S realistic in that show. And since my fic is towards the Humor/Action demographic, realism doesn't really match the adventure and awesomeness of Dragon Ball. So overall, I'm satisfied with my story and I think it'll get better over the years at my own pace. **

**queenvicky99 chapter 1 **

**Can't wait!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Vegeta: Me three!**

**EmeraldoftheStars chapter 1 **

**. Aww...you got me all excited for a chapter. Oh well, I guess a little reminder of the rules is fine. And August?! That's...a lot of time. Oh well it's worth it for a great story of yours. Anyway..wait why is Arale (did I spell that right?) and Obotchaman (still not sure bout the spelling) in the side character? I don't remember seeing them...so it's going to be a high school thing? Also I loved how in Brollys dads profile you wrote 'Father of maniac, Brolly' 'cause its true XD Anyway can't wait!**

**Me: Lol, the descriptions gotta be true! And Obotchaman and Arale were seen in 2nd and 8th grade**

**00gohan123 chapter 1 **

**Wah we got to wait that long -crys anime tears- I don't wanna wait that long but ok.**

**Me: Lol I still got 4 fics left to finish! (3rd, 4th, 5th, Kindergarten 2)**

**Vegeta: O_O**

**elianni chapter 1 **

**Thank u I'll b waiting**

**Me: You're welcome! **

**Piccolo: And that was Reviews with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! **

Later-

Vegeta was in his room, doing push ups, until he heard a knock on his door.

Vegeta kicked his legs up, doing a handstand, and walked with his arms and opened the door with his feet.

Tarble and Celeria stood there, looking at Vegeta awkwardly.

"...What?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Uhh...dad wants to see us," Tarble explained.

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, walking downstairs with his hands, eventually walking into the living room, where King Vegeta was, playing 2k15.

"You wanted to talk?" Vegeta asked.

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Vegeta, "Nice balance, son,"

"Whatever," Vegeta stated, "Now what do you want?"

"Well, I'm going out to dinner with the staff on the first week of school and the whole family's going," King Vegeta explained, smirking as he was winning the game.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled, "WHY?!"

"Because, I'm the principa- SH*T! F*CK YOU! King Vegeta screamed in the microphone.

Next thing he knew, he was face down on the floor, groaning in pain as his wife gripped her frying pan, "Stop cursing in front of your son! You're the reason he has such a bad mouth!"

"Grr...Anyway, everyone's going," King Vegeta concluded as he rubbed his head.

"*siiigh* Is Mrs. Buttstinger going?" Vegeta asked, hoping for a no.

"Unfortunately, yes," King Vegeta sighed

"F*CK!" Vegeta cursed.

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, clutching his head as his mother clutched her frying pan, "What did I just say?!"

Vegeta got up, rubbing his head, 'I gotta think of something...I need to get out of this!'

- The First Day of High School -

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEE-

BOOM!

Vegeta rose out of bed and blasted the alarm off. It was 5:00 am.

Vegeta dressed in his spandex and walked to the Gravity Chamber, getting ready for the day.

'Today's gonna be one hell of a day,' Vegeta thought.

Next Time- A Brand New Adventure (Part 2)

Ok, I wanted to start this story with a World Tournament, because I haven't had one since 7th grade. The next chapter will be about their first day of high school, which will be in August. The reason I didn't add it to part 2 is because 1) It seems like a different setting and plot compared to 1st day of school and 2) I wanna make up for being absent for awhile, mainly because of school. Anyway, this is basically what my story would be like and what kind of humor it is. Of course it'll he funnier more into the story, but basically if you don't like my story so far, then this isn't for you. You see how lighthearted (Weell...with black humor I admit, lol) this fic is compared to other high school fics? I'm not bashing all of them, but like 70% is WAY darker than this. But, overall, I hope you like this chapter and look out for more 3rd grade!


End file.
